dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Guide
Here, you can get start by clicking the following links. This page also as shortcut. Classes Archer - This class use kind of bows such like Shortbows, Crossbows and Longbows. Quivers are required in order to fight enemies. Acrobat - Advancement of Archer. This class use only Shortbows and Quivers. Tempest - Advancement of Acrobat. They are specialize in using kick and shot spells. Windwalker - Advanncement of Acrobat. They are specialize in using kicking spells. Bow Master - Advancement of Archer. This class use only Longbows and Quivers. Sniper - Advancement of Bow Master. They are specialize in using long bow. Artillery - Advancement of Bow Master. They are specialize in using crossbow. Cleric - This class use kind of magic wands such like Wands, Maces and Flails. Shields are required in order to fight enemies. Paladin - Advancement of Cleric. This class use only Flails and Shields. Guardian - Advancement of Paladin. They are specialize in using shield. Crusader - Advancement of Paladin. They are specialize in attacking. Priest - Advancement of Cleric. This class use only Wands and Shields. Saint - Advancement of Priest. They are specialize in using relics. Inquisitor - Advancement of Priest. They are specialize in using lightning spells. Sorceress - This class use kind of magic spells such like Fire, Ice, Poison and Laser. This class use Staffs and Magic Balls/Spell Books/Vodoo Dolls to fight enemies. Elemental Lord - Advancement of Sorceress. This class use fire and ice spells. Saleana - Advancement of Elemental Lord. They are specialize in using fire magic. Elestra - Advancement of Elemental Lord. They are specialize in using ice magic. Force User - Advancement of Sorceress. This class use gravitional magic (poison) and laser spells. Smasher - Advancement of Force User. They are specialize in using laser spells. Majesty - Advancement of Force User. They are specialize in using gravitional spells. Warrior - This class use kind of weapons such like Swords, Hammers and Axes. Gauntlet is needed for strenght. Sword Master - Advancement of Warrior. They only use sword and gauntlets. Gladiator - Advancement of Sword Master. They are specialize in using melee. Moonlord - Advancement of Sword Master. They are specialize in using magic. Mercenary - Advancement of Warrior. They only use hammer or axe and gauntlets. Barbarian - Advancement of Mercenary. They are specialize in using axe. Destroyer - Advancement of Mercenary. They are specialize in using hammer. Academic (April 24th 2012 released)- This class use Cannon or Kabala to fight. They are specialize in summoning alfredos and using elemental spells. Engineer - Advancement of Academic. They only use Cannon to fight. They use her mecha ducks, towers, and Alfredo to fight. Shooting Star - Advancement of Engineer. They can shoot a missles and use Alfredo's command. Gearmaster - Advancement of Engineer. They can use mecha ducks to fight including towers. Alchemist - Advancement of Academic. They only use Kabala to fight. They can summon slimes to help her and have healing, poison and physical spells to attack. Adept - Advancement of Alchemist. They can use fire and ice elemental spell to fight. Physician - Advancement of Alchemist. They can use healing and poison spell to fight. Kali (unreleased) - Unknown class Equipment Archer: Archer Headgears, Archer Upper Body Equipments, Archer Lower Body Equipments, Archer Gloves, Archer Boots, Shortbows, Longbows, Crossbows Cleric: Cleric Headgears, Cleric Upper Body Equipments, Cleric Lower Body Equipments, Cleric Gloves, Cleric Boots, Maces, Wands, Flails Sorceress: Sorceress Headgears, Sorceress Upper Body Equipments, Sorceress Lower Body Equipment, Sorceress Gloves, Sorceress Boots, Staves, Magic Balls, Spell Books, Vodoo Dolls Warrior: Warrior Headgears, Warrior Upper Body Equipments, Warrior Lower Body Equipments, Warrior Gloves, Warrior Boots, Axes, Swords, Hammers, Gauntlets Academic: Academic Headgears, Academic Upper Body Equipments, Academic Lower Body Equipments, Academic Gloves, Academic Boots, Cannons, Kabalas, Threaded Loops Dungeon By City *Calderock Village Dungeons *Prairie Town Dungeons *Mana Ridge Dungeons *Saint Haven Dungeons By Stage Entrance *Frost Hill - Frost Wind Valley, Frost Wind Forest *Blizzard Plain - Parelina's Resting Place, Marian's Shrine, Orc's Base Camp, Dark Tower Magic Insitute, Silent Monastery, Silent Monastery Main Hall *Shadow Forest - Shadow Forest Path, Shadow Forest Core *Wind Forest - Ancient Temple Ruins, Ancient Temple Excavation Site, Church Ruins, Catacombs, Catacombs Hall *Cristal Stream - Sigh Canyon, Road of No Return, Raider's Den, Raider's Ambush Point *Gray Ruins - Forest Sanctuary, Sanctuary Core, Chaos Opening Kamala *Lower Ridge - Forest of Death, Death Basin, Sleeper's Temple, Prayer's Resting Place, Minotaur Nest, Minotaur Nest (Practice Mode) *Garden of Time and Space - Minotaur Nest, Cerberus Nest, Manticore Nest, Apocalypse Nest *Hermalte Port - Dark Mine, Collapsed Mine, Road to Death City, Gate to City of Death, Nameless Tyrant Tomb, Forsaken Islet, Forsaken Islet Core, Sunken Cargo Vessel, Captain Darlant's Base, River Ruins, Flooded Downstream Ruins, Spirit Grave Tomb, Ruins of Lost Time, Manticore Nest, Manticore Nest (Hell Mode), Manticore Nest (Practice Mode), Sea Dragon Nest (unreleased) *Foothills of Black Mountain - Abandoned Welton Hollow, Dried Marissa Spring, Explosion Zone in Withered Leaves Forest, Ghost Town of Isolated Forest, Dark Overlord Keep, Fotress of Dark Overlord Army, Dark Overlord Training Camp, Dark Overlord Tower, Chaos Opening Baera, Cerberus Nest, Cerberus Nest (Hell Mode), Cerberus Nest (Practice Mode), Apocalypse Nest, Apocalypse Nest (Hell Mode), Apocalypse Nest (Practice Mode) *Wonderful Theme Park - Warrior Goblin, Hessian Goblin, Bumpy Road, Monastery Treasure Warehouse, Orc Kim's Strike, Boss Rush, Wonderful Racing *Inside the Royal Castle - Royal Castle Basement *Colosseum - Lost Temple, Silent Town, Valley of Mist, Circle Arena *Others - Room of Vision, Room of Trial, Room of Dawn, Room of Test, Girl's Nightmare, Unknown Raider's Ambush Point, Unknown Dark Overlord Training Camp, Unknown Sleeper's Temple, Vicinity of Mana Ridge, Vicinity of Prairie Town, Past Time of Blizzard Plain, Past Time of Raider Ambush Point, Boundary of Darkness, Entrance of Boundary of Jealousy, Boundary of Jealousy, Entrance of Hatred Pirandello, Hatred Pirandello Skill Archer's Skill - Twin Shot, Piercing Shot, Spin Kick, Low Spin Kick, Tumble, etc. More at Acrobat's Skill and Bow Master's Skill. Cleric's Skill - Shield Bow, Lightning Blow, Roundhorse Kick, Stomp Kick, Sliding, etc. More at Priest's Skill and Paladin's Skill. Sorceress's Skill - Flame Burst, Wheeling Staff, Heel Attack, Slap tackAttack, Blink, etc. More at Elemental Lord's Skill and Force User's Skill. Warrior's Skill - Impact Punch, Heavy Slash, Tumble, Elbow Drop, Side Kick, etc. More at Sword Master's Skill and Mercenary's Skill Quest Main Quest *Chapter 1: **Mana Ridge's Main Quest **Prairie Town's Main Quest *Chapter 2: Pursuing The Black Knight *Chapter 3: The Red-Eyed Dark Elf *Chapter 4: Saint Haven's Royal Castle *Chapter 5: The Guardian Geraint Side Quest *Prairie Town Side Quest *Mana Ridge Side Quest *Calderock Village Side Quest (9-15) *Calderock Village Side Quest (16 -24) *Saint Haven Side Quest Adventure Guild's Comission Board Quest *Comission Board Quest Level 8-15 *Comission Board Quest Level 16-23 *Comission Board Quest Level 24-31 *Comission Board Quest Level 32-40 Friendship Quest *Prairie Town Friendship Quest *Mana Ridge Friendship Quest *Calderock Village Friendship Quest *Saint Haven Friendship Quest *Lotus Marsh Friendship Quest World Towns *Prairie Town - Beginner town for Warrior and Archer *Mana Ridge - Beginner town for Cleric, Sorceress and Academic *Calderock Village - 2nd town for all classes (Level required 10) *Saint Haven - 3rd town for all classes (Level required 24) *Lotus Marsh - 4th town for all classes (Level required 40) Wonderful Theme Park *Warrior Goblin - Eliminate 300 Sparta Goblins *Monastery Treasure Warehouse - Kill monsters in order to release the treasure *Bumpy Road - Find the chest by running in the dangerous obsactles in 4 minutes *Wonderful Racing - Races with other 3 players *Boss Rush - Kill kind of bosses from the dungeons. *Hessian Goblin - Eliminate 500 kind of goblins, kobolds, orcs and hobgoblins. *Orc Kim's Strike - Kill Orc Kim's armies, while protecting wounded soldier. Category:Guides